Various types of personal use absorbent pads are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an intergluteal perspiration pad which allows one to quickly and conveniently wick perspiration from the gluteal cleft. The present device addresses the foregoing problem by providing an absorbent pad and an absorbent cover thereon with a convex edge configured to conform to the gluteal cleft. In addition, the present device includes a pair of attachment members in the form of U-shaped clips that engage a pair of U-shaped ends of the absorbent pad to secure the device onto a garment waistband in a position to absorb perspiration from the gluteal cleft.